


My Shooting Star Wish

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid version of Adrien, Kid version of Marinette, Mud Fight, Pastries, Play Date, Playing, Puppy Love, Shooting Stars, Water Fight, Wishes, playground, stream, walking across a stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Adrien knows what to wish for when Marinette points out the stars streaking in the night sky.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	My Shooting Star Wish

Adrien ran out of the car, his mom trailing behind him and sitting on a nearby bench. “Be careful now honey, you might trip!” Emile called out to him.

Adrien didn’t listen to his mother as he sprinted into the playground and tackled Marinette in a hug. “Mari!!” 

The bluenette in question landed on the chopped wooden padding of the playground with him and giggled. “Nice to see you too, Adrien!”   
  


His smile brightened and pulled back. Adrien looked over to where his mother sat and leaned close with a hand beside his mouth, “Did you bring the goods?” 

Marinette giggled again and took out a small box from her bag and handed it to him. Playing along, “Of course I did, Kind sir. I expect my payment now.”

They both burst into laughter before opening the box and chowing down on the sweets, caring less about the fact the wood chips were digging into their palms.

While Marinette was eating another croissant, Adrien was shifting his hand around in his pocket and found what he was looking for and smiled before standing up. Marinette looked at him confused and all he did was offer his hand to her. 

Marinette smiled and took his hand and stood up. Adrien bent down and kissed her hand in a dramatic gesture and the girl squeaked in surprise. Cheeks flushing and her smile not faltering for a second.

Adrien pulled her along to the stream near the park, Emile telling them to be careful. Tom and Sabine sat next to the other mother and started chatting proving to be a good distraction.   
  


Marinette looked at the stream in the sunset’s colors shining through the clear water, her mouth opening in pure awe. 

“Wow...it’s so beautiful…” 

Adrien looked over at her and smiled, _not as pretty as you_ , he thought. _The sun couldn’t compare to your starlit smile._

Smiling to himself, he held onto Marinette’s hand as she tried to go across the stream over some rocks that were sticking out of the water.   
  


Looking back to Adrien, Marinette started to giggle again. His shoes were slippery and he was nearly falling into the water. 

It wasn’t a deep stream in particular, it only came up to about half the height of their shoes. They over reacted when they both fell in, laughing at the other. 

Mud pulled on the bottom of their pants and they splashed water at another, the sun was setting quicker and stars were starting to show.   
  


Their parents didn’t call them back yet, so they sat at the edge of the stream. Both drenched in water, but laughing at the other. 

Marinette settled down first before gasping, pointing to the sky. “Adrien! Look!” Marinette pulled on his sleeve and Adrien followed to where she was pointing. 

A few shooting stars went by in a quick succession and Adrien smiled. 

The bluenette leaned on the blonde’s shoulder, despite the water and mud planted on it. Some rubbed off on her freckled cheeks, but neither commented on it.   
  


“What did you wish for?” Her bluebell gaze landed on him. 

Adrien hummed for a second, scrunching his nose in concentration. “I wished for us to always stay together.” 

Marinette smiled and nudged him in the side. “Don’t be silly, we always will. It’ll always be us against the world.” 

The blonde laughed and watched her blue orbs peer back at the sky, light dancing across them. Her face relaxed and a smile lighting up the night. A smile tugged the corner of his lips.  
  


“Then my wish came true.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a small idea and wrote it down. I thought it was sweet, hope you liked it!


End file.
